Captain's Quarter
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: /!\ Enormes spoilers pour la seconde partie de la saison 3, ne pas lire si vous ne ne suivez pas les spoilers actuellement /!\ "Le problème quand on renie ce qu'on ressent, quand on ravale ses sentiments et qu'on les enfonce en soi, c'est qu'il arrive fatalement un moment où ça se bouscule au portillon là dedans, et où l'on explose de l'intérieur. "


**Heey :)**

**Voici un OS qui prend place à la moitié de la 3b je pense, j'ai supposé que la mort qui avait lieu était celle de Neal, et j'ai peut-être tord mais je voulais décrire la réaction d'Emma. **

**Un OS donc surtout centré sur Emma, avec une brêve apparition de notre cher Killian Jones.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**"Sidération. Etat de sidération. Quand la douleur est telle que le cerveau renonce, pour un temps, à faire son boulot de transmetteur. Cette hébétude entre le drame et les hurlements."**

* * *

Emma poussa la porte de la cabine doucement, rentra à l'intérieur de la pièce, et la referma tout aussi délicatement derrière elle.

Le souffle court, les épaules affaissées, la jeune femme dévisagea un court instant la chambre de son cher capitaine.

Un sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres, un très petit sourire, celui qui n'atteint pas encore les yeux mais qui témoigne de cette douce chaleur dans votre poitrine.

Puisque vos yeux, justement, sont bien trop encombrés de larmes.

Hook ne devait rentrer que dans une heure, elle l'avait entendu parler d'un conseil de guerre avec son père.

Et même si à l'instant elle aurait tout donné pour l'avoir près d'elle, elle le préférait aux côtés du prince, un prince qui l'appréciait bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu l'avouer.

Inspirant une profonde bouffée d'air, elle s'approcha du lit simple, recouvert d'un plaid bleu clair, un lit de petit garçon solitaire.

Et il n'y avait pas que le lit, il régnait dans cette pièce une telle...pureté.

Comme si, arrivé dans sa chambre, le grand Captain Hook laissait tomber le masque, laissant apparaître ce brave Killian Jones.

Le sourire se fendilla, se tinta d'une amertume dérangeante, alors qu'elle se saisissait du coussin blanc et le portait à son visage.

Elle huma profondément le parfum s'en dégageant, mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer là tout de suite, parce qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer de cette putain de souffrance.

Elle tint debout quelques secondes, les jambes tremblantes, les bras serrés autour du tissus qui semblait être devenu sa bouée de sauvetage.

Et puis abandonna la lutte, cette lutte perdue d'avance contre un adversaire redoutable.

Elle-même.

Alors, sans réfléchir, et puis réfléchir hein, ça faisait un bail qu'elle n'avait pas eu deux pensées cohérentes, elle s'allongea dans ce lit trop petit, le coussin toujours fermement collé contre elle, se mit en boule, et ferma fortement les yeux.

On dit que lorsqu'on coule, il faut attendre d'être arrivé tout au fond pour donner ce petit coup de talon qui nous permet de remonter à la surface.

Elle devait y être, là, tout au fond.

Mais comment est-on censé remonter lorsque l'on ne sait pas nager ?

Faut arrêter le sarcasme Emma, ça va te perdre ma fille.

Une larme, une minuscule goutte d'eau, eut l'impudence de dévaler sa joue, et elle fit celle qui n'avait rien vu, pas le courage de se réprimander.

C'était la première depuis la mort de Neal.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la jeune s'était murée dans un mutisme de glace, elle s'était barricadée de silence et s'était contentée d'être là pour son fils.

Elle avait mis sa souffrance sur off le temps de s'occuper d'Henry, le temps de mettre fin à cette guerre avec la sorcière aux problèmes de peau terribles – oui oui le sarcasme.

Le problème quand on renie ce qu'on ressent, quand on ravale ses sentiments et qu'on les enfonce en soi, c'est qu'il arrive fatalement un moment où ça se bouscule au portillon là dedans, et où l'on explose de l'intérieur.

Et ça, ça fait très mal.

Elle étouffait contre le coussin du capitaine, elle étouffait mais c'était bien que mieux que de suffoquer.

Son visage fut pour ainsi dire ravagé par un ras de marrée de rage, de peine, et d'un peu de larmes aussi peut être.

La bouche crispée de douleur, les mains serrées à s'en briser autour de la couverture, elle pleura.

Elle pleura le plus bêtement du monde, comme une enfant, l'estomac entortillé autour de lui-même et sa poitrine se convulsant.

Elle pleura ces souvenirs d'une vie qu'elle n'avait pas vécue, elle pleura son premier amour, elle pleura ce sentiment d'abandon grandissant en elle à la même vitesse que le nourrisson dans le ventre de sa mère, elle pleura tout et rien à la fois et très honnêtement ça ne lui faisait pas du bien, ça lui faisait même mal, mais tant pis, y avait plus de place dans son cœur, elle devait tout vider pour recommencer à zéro.

Très lentement, sa respiration se calma, redevint régulière, ses traits se détendirent, et elle tomba dans un sommeil réconfortant.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir, elle ne vit pas le froncement de sourcil sur le visage de Killian jones et le léger sourire qui le remplaça.

Par contre, elle perçut très bien la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et son nez venir se nicher dans son cou.

Mais elle ne dit rien, prétextant à son fort intérieur qu'elle était bien trop fatiguée pour bouger.

Bah voyons.

Et elle ne sut expliquer pourquoi, à cet instant précis, dans ses bras, elle se sentit si bien. Si vivante.

Entière.


End file.
